


妄想A

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 即便是老人家水晶公，也会对那个人抱有着这样那样的妄想。公光向意识车
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	妄想A

水晶公时不时地从堆积得高高的书籍中抬起头，温柔的红色双眼打量着坐在他对面的光之战士。拯救诺弗兰特，不，确切来说是拯救第一世界的暗之战士此时正坐在那一堆凌乱的藏书中，一手拿着一块软布，膝上横放着那把他从不离身的大剑，小心地擦拭着。平时一向穿着重甲的光之战士此时只穿着一身薄薄的黑色里衣，撸起的袖子下肌肉随着他的一举一动而舒张收缩。  
  
水晶公能够看到他眼中对于那个武器的专注之情。那眼神他曾经见过许多遍，在他面对强敌的时候，在他和拂晓一起向着拯救世界的目标前进的时候，在他精心打理着自己的装备的时候。有些时候水晶公会想，光之战士是否就是一个沉迷于战斗的家伙，除了战斗和冒险以外对别的事情从未有过任何想法。但他也确实见过光之战士在见到水晶都那些恢弘的建筑物的时候露出如同孩子一般喜悦的眼神，也见过他在琳受到挫折时前去安慰露出的温柔的眼神。只有在这种时候他才会觉得光之战士不是一个什么遥不可及的英雄，无法触碰的符号，而是一个人，一个普普通通的和他一样曾经在圣寇伊纳克调查地打打闹闹爬着树的年轻人。  
  
那时候的光之战士是什么样子的？水晶公馆下意识地将笔尖含在嘴中，苦涩的墨水在他口中晕开。他仍然记得那一日光之战士为了帮他拓印一块高处的亚拉戈文字石碑，卸下了他平日一直佩戴在肩膀的厚重铠甲。摩杜纳的阳光久违地刺破平时浓厚的紫红色妖雾，照在他的身上，让他整个人都仿佛闪闪发光。那石碑表面有着多处碎裂的缺口，纵使光之战士是一个经验再怎么丰富的冒险者，锋利的石块仍然将他的手臂划出了多处鲜血淋漓的伤痕。现在的光之战士身上那些伤痕依然存在着吗？水晶公不由得想着，目光落在光之战士露在长袖外的那截手腕上。  
  
他想把那截盖得严严实实的袖子往上撸，撸到能够露出光之战士健壮的小臂，能够让他用他那水晶化的手沿着那纵横交错的伤疤来回摩挲。水晶公曾经读过不少关于光之战士的历史书，部分是在他来到第一世界之前，部分则是来到第一世界之后。在漫长的等待中，能够让他打发无聊孤寂而又充满绝望的时间的那就是属于光之战士的各种歌谣。他知道光之战士在他陷入沉睡后不久便放下了那柄沉重的巨斧，转而使起了长柄长枪，以龙骑士的身份为伊修加德而战斗。他也知道在后来为了解放阿拉米格而一段相当长的颠沛流离的时间段中，光之战士又以武僧，武士的身份活跃在前线。这几种职业不比当年的战士，不再是守护他人，而是为了在前线上厮杀。也因此，便于快速行动的轻甲或是布甲代替了原本厚重的防御铠甲。水晶公在想，光之战士的身上是否有许多因为这防御力不足的轻甲而留下的大大小小的伤痕？他又想起自己小时候摔倒时被母亲舔舐伤口哄他别哭的事情。光之战士虽说是英雄可也仍是人类，在他受伤的时候他从未露出软弱的表情，但现在他是否可以像他的母亲曾经对他做的那样，用自己的舌尖舔去他身上的伤痛？  
  
但如果自己贸然对光之战士做出这样的事，恐怕只会把他吓到，更甚是会以后连共同战斗的伙伴都做不成吧。水晶公懊恼地想着，把笔尖从口中拽出来，用放在一旁的纱布随意擦了擦，又蘸上墨水继续书写起了文案。他的思绪仍然如同夏日阳光中乱飞的飞虫一般压根抓不回来。水晶公眯起眼睛，小心翼翼地端详着坐在自己对面的光之战士，跳入眼帘的便是光之战士那被薄薄单衣覆盖着的精壮肌肉。那久经锻炼，在战场上拼杀出来的肌肉落在手中会是怎样的触感？他想把他的衣服全部撩起，让那略微有点紧身的里衣紧紧地崩在他的胸肌上，把他的胸肌压出一条泛红的勒痕。那躯体上断然不会是毫无伤痕的，他曾经几次通过星见之间中的魔器见到光之战士自己在悬挂公馆的房间内为自己缠上绷带，更何况前两日在去往宇宙宫的探险中，光之战士也为了保护他而不可避免地受了伤。那就小心翼翼地避开伤口抚摸他吧。水晶公眉眼低垂，那胸口中的心脏却止不住地跳动不已。他想用自己那只已经完全水晶化的手抚过光之战士身上那些新增的伤口。新的伤口周围总会比其他地方更加高热，若是用这只已经失去了人类体温的手去抚摸，肯定能让光之战士因此而颤抖。他会全身肌肉绷紧，那平时总是平静的蓝色双眼也会露出惊异的神色。  
  
不够，仅仅是抚摸哪会足够？他想一寸一寸的亲吻光之战士的皮肤，用自己的舌尖标记他身上每一寸角落。猫魅族的舌尖一向有着细小的倒刺，就连他这已经半水晶化的身躯也不会例外。恐怕在他的舔舐下光之战士会因为那轻微的刺痛感而微微颤抖，呼吸也会变得炽热紊乱。光之战士会用他宽大粗糙的手按住他的后背吗？水晶公有些期待地这么想着。也许光之战士还会沿着他的后脑勺一路向上揉搓他敏感的双耳，让粗糙的指腹和他脆弱的耳廓相触，发出沙沙的细微声响。顺着饱满的腹肌一路向下，用指尖勾起那绷得紧紧的裤子边缘，在那之下大概就沉睡着光之战士的性器。想到这里，水晶公按了按自己的太阳穴，深吸了一口气。这样的意淫实在是有些过分了。他叹了一口气，长长的尾巴在长袍下不安地左右甩动着。光之战士仍然坐在他的对面，若是让他知道自己在想这些龌龊事情，水晶公不敢再想下去，手中攥着的羽毛笔在羊皮纸上一划，发出了刺耳的纸片撕裂的声响。这声响显然也惊动了光之战士。他抬起头来，沉静的蓝色双眼向水晶公投来询问的眼神。  
  
视线相触，水晶公却如同被烫到了一般迅速地将视线收回，红宝石样的双眸被掩藏在低垂的眼帘下。他对着光之战士略微摆了摆手，头顶的双耳不自主地低垂了下来紧紧地贴在头顶。他闭上双眼，想要忘却刚刚所有的不切实际的幻想，然而事与愿违，越是不想去想的反而更加控制不住，光之战士赤裸精壮的身躯就这样再度浮现在了他的脑海中。光之战士就算是在平原人族男性中也不算是特别高大特别强壮的类型，真要说起来的话实际上他的体格只能算一个普通人。与此相对的，他的性器也大概不会是什么狰狞巨大的物什。水晶公想把他的性器捧在手中，用自己的唇舌在他的冠状沟上来回摩擦，为他舔去那溢出的咸腥体液。拯救世界的大英雄会自慰吗？水晶公不着边际地想。也许他也有喜欢的人，毕竟是拯救世界的英雄，如果是他的话向谁坦露心意都能被接受吧。想到这里水晶公不由得心情又变得沮丧了一分。  
  
在他之前读过的和光之战士相关的典籍中，并没有任何一本透露出光之战士是否与特定的某个人相好。甚至于在水晶公原来所在的那个由于第八灵灾而已经彻底崩坏的未来中，留下的史书上都不无遗憾地记载着光之战士并未有任何公开的恋人，而所有试图寻找他的后代的尝试都以失败告终。也许光之战士喜欢的压根就不是女人，也不会有什么后代。水晶公记得当时自己在读到这一部分的时候就这么隐隐猜测过。如若光之战士喜欢的是男人，那么以他的身份和性格，断然不会是在下面的那个人吧。越是这么想，水晶公就越想把自己的指缝探进光之战士那从未被开拓过的后穴中，用他那远低于人类体温的手指按压他滚烫的内壁，让他在深深浅浅的扩张中轻哼出声。疼痛对于光之战士来说恐怕已经是家常便饭的事情，也因此就算是水晶公对光之战士做出略有粗暴的行为，他大概也不会过分挣扎，只会默默承受。但他怎么舍得呢？跨越了世界的屏障，等待了百年之久，悠久之风吹拂大地一年又一年，这才让他在这紫罗兰色的庭院中与他重聚，他又怎么可能对面前的人粗暴？  
  
水晶公猛地睁开眼，指尖传来的湿润触感一时间让他感觉有些错位。他低头看去，从羽毛笔上滴落的墨痕早已润湿了一片羊皮纸，多余的墨汁也晕染开去，渗入他的掌缝之中。他不动声色地起身从一旁的架子上抽出一张绢布，又坐回桌前。他两腿间的性器已经硬得发疼，束缚着他的性器的布料也已经微微湿润了起来。不能再想下去了，水晶公告诫着自己，却又控制不住地继续瞎想起来。光之战士的后穴会是什么样的？那应当是没有人触碰过的地方。想要深入，想要把他抱在怀中，用尾巴缠住他的脚踝，用牙齿叼住他的后颈。把手指插入他的深棕色发丝中，顺着头发的纹路一遍又一遍地按摩他的头部。光之战士那从未有人深入过的后穴大概会紧紧地把他吸住，层层的结实肉壁大概会化作最诚实的小口，把他那有着倒刺的性器全部吞咽而入。和猫魅族做爱不是什么轻松的事情，水晶公不由得担心了起来。猫魅族性器上的倒刺，和根部膨大的结，就算是对于雌性猫魅族来说也是有些难以忍受，而光之战士作为人族男性，他大概会发出饱含情欲的呻吟，会因为肉刺刮过内壁而发出吃痛的惊呼，指尖或许会因为疼痛而紧紧地陷入床单中，水蓝色的双眼上会被一层生理性的水雾蒙住。水晶公的脑中思绪已经一片混乱，呼吸也略微有些紊乱急促，无论是睁眼还是闭眼，眼前浮现的都是光之战士那赤裸的身躯。他皱了皱眉头，用冰凉的右手按了按自己有些发烫的额头，左手拿起桌上摆在一旁的那瓶冰凉的水一口灌了下去。紊乱的呼吸略微平复，高昂的性欲也略微被压制了下去，水晶公这才敢略微抬起头，看向坐在自己对面的光之战士。  
  
光之战士仍然安稳地坐着，腿上放着他的那柄黑色大剑。他神情专注，似乎压根没有意识到水晶公的窘态，只是一下又一下地用着那块沾了兽脂的软布在剑身上来回擦拭着。看到这样如同往常一样的光之战士，水晶公长长地叹了一口气，仿佛要把所有刚刚脑中的污浊思绪尽数吐出。他收回视线，烦躁地把桌上的这张已经不成样子的羊皮卷推到一边，又从书堆中重新抽出一张，整整齐齐地铺平摊在桌子上。一切都只是妄想罢了。他的英雄，他的光之战士永远是那个自己触不可及的存在，而他这些龌龊的非分之想只能玷污那位英雄，就应当沉睡在他心底的最深处，谁也无法触及。  
  
而他现在能为他的光之战士做的最大的事，就是帮助他将拂晓血盟的贤人们安全地送回原初世界。除此之外，别无其他。  
  
笔尖摩擦在纸张上的沙沙声响再次在星见之间中响起。  
  



End file.
